bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Inserting images Can you please help me with something, I want to insert images off the net for example urahara _ kisuke.jpg but whenever I do something like that it only comes up as a red link and the other way was when i simply put in the web address but it would just make a link to the web page.--SalmanH 19:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I already talked to Mili-Cien who referred me to you an Whitestrike about it. But i was asking with all the influx of new people, page vandalism, gross speculation on pages, spoilers on profile pages and whatnot. whether you 2 needed more help administering. Considering Ultimate is never on and Mili-Cien is barely ever on. Its really just you 2, i figure im on as much if not more so and theres gotta be almost more then 40 people or more on at any given time. I guess its just a suggestion, cause i have been on here so long and its like maybe i should take a more active role.Salubri 23:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your support as well ill hit up Mili-Cien then and let the it been know you both are in agreement. Once again thanks for the opportunity.Salubri 04:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) German Voice actors I intend to add the german voice actors for the Bleach characters, but unfortunately i saw , that there are only templates for the japanese, englisch, spanish and french ones. So i would to ask you if you can create them , so that i cann add the german voice actors. Gargamel711 02:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy, the 0 Espada?! IT'S OVER 9000!!!!! How is he the 0 Espada?! It's madness! Does that mean the Shinigami should be afraid of him now without overconfidence helping them? Dekoshu talk 17:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Also, when there will be a shinigami captain who will actually lose to one of the Espada?! I mean come on! Is Tite Kubo is trying to make the Epsada look weak on PURPOSE? In other anime outside of Bleach, one of the most powerful beings that ever lay foot on the universe ACTUALLY defeated a powerful opponent that won most of the time. Is the manga is going to really show at least one Captain to lose? It's fair that way. I doubt later, one of those captains will actually die or lose to Aizen or the remaining Espada. Captain Hitsuguya should lose to Halibel's released form. Dekoshu talk 18:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I hope the captains don't win all the time. Is Tite Kubo want people to stop reading the manga or something? I hope the Espada aren't powerful for nothing. This is the most racist stereotype I have ever seen. Dekoshu talk 18:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Bleach Captains I really hope one of the Espada win this time in the next chapters of the Bleach manga. Somebody should really have a word with Tite Kubo. Dekoshu talk 18:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm fed of seeing shinigami win all the time against the Espada and the rest of the Hollows. At least some shinigami below Captain actually did lose and die against the Hollows. Dekoshu talk 19:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You have your own viewpoints, and I need your help with this, please. Don't you get tired of seeing Captains win ALL the time against the Hollows and Espada? I honestly want to see one losing. It's not fair. Tite Kubo should be fair and have at least one of the Captains lose in the final battle as a cost for their victory or something. Thoughts? Dekoshu talk 19:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) WILL YOU BAN TOSHIRO123 ALREADY i'd do it but i'm not a god damn admin!!!--Kisukeiscool100396 19:22, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy Rialgo is correct Hi, the raw that was provided for as "proof" of his name being Riyalgo was incorrect proof. Ive been taking Japanese Language classes for 2 years and from what I have learned is when you translate from English to Japanese you romanize it. I'll use Halibel for example, when you translate the kanji you get Hariberu, but is that her correct name? No it isn't you then translate it into proper English and its Halibel. If anything the person who has provided proof needs to actually know japanese to prove his point. And even if he did, all the raw has proven is that his last name is "Riyarugo" which is the romanized version of his name. And what actually proves my point is, that. He doesn't know a lick of Japanese. Why is it that you use the "Riya" in his romanized name, and then you toss a side the "rugo" and add lgo? That makes zero sense. OneManga had the correct translation and I believe we should leave it as Rialgo until Kubo shows otherwise. Thanks for your time.Thunderwitch 18:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Eikichirō Saidō Hello, I would like to discuss the aforementioned edit on the section of powers and abilities for the Eikichirō Saidō page, now I realize that we're not entirely sure if he is part of the special forces but it's not like we're going to see much more of him to really find out it's been about 200 episodes since we last saw him and it's unlikely that we might see him again soon but something like this comes from common sense and assumptions even though I know that you don't like assumptions but any way if the special forces assign him to important missions then it is quite possible if he is proficient in flash steps. Thank you for bringing this point up though and If you wish to discuss this topic further you know how to reach me.--SalmanH 14:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Understood. I didn't know you could upload new images. I didn't see that option.Thunderwitch 06:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) No problem Okay, thanks for the advice and see ya. Problem Reports Some of the problem reports are annoying. I mean they seem like stuff that can easily be fixed by letting the person know in a talk page. Salubri 15:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) you better act fast there is a lillte troll around here who put spam on eveyone's profile. you better block or banned Sailormoon21‎. <-thats the lille troll right there 109. samaEliskuya2 19:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Article yeah! please add anyone who yo think should be there but i forgot to add. WhiteStrike 14:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) New Manga I know the Halibel situation is well in hand but just to let you know something you already surmised but keep an eye on Toshiro's profile, people are getting overzealous in the speculation department and its just building i had someone earlier editing the espada section to reflect as much, which i had to undo and then explain to them why not to. This is getting way to crazy every time a manga comes out everyone is always going farther then what is presented. If its not the halibel vs toshiro thing its the yammy thing and before that the hollow ichigo and ulquiorra situation. Salubri 22:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Aizen Page... OKay well in the Aizen page i had replaced one of the images. I replaced the manga version of the picture to the Anime version. What was the problem? Pics I dont know what your take is on this but these profiles cant support all these pics, its starting to get out of hand. Salubri 06:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Whats going on this week. This crazyness happens every manga chapter release as if it was enough to deal with, but this stuff happening this week is crazy what is wrong with people. If not crazy speculation or otherwise on the main pages its on talk and forum pages. Speaking of which theres a section under hitsuguya's talk page i believe its title is "a upset in fandom" thread or something along those lines, well anyway its got nothing to do with the page its just personal opinions, but im not entirely sure how to move it outta talk and into forum, it might be easier if u did. Salubri 17:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia Hey I just noticed there might be need to clean up the trivia sections in the pages, as some of them are becoming filled with speculative opinions rather then actual trivia facts. Salubri 00:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hitsuguya Yea i completely understand where your coming from this is really getting outta hand. Ive already explained that even if that is what happened the official stand until it is confirmed is he critically or severely wounded. Saying cut in half is just as bad as saying dead, cause thats what theyre implying, thats why i locked the page. Also as they are manga readers alot of people seem to forget that the picture can just as easily change from this chapter to the next, they really need to start showing some restraint. Salubri 00:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Okay? Thats not my image, that's the image drawn by Tite Kubo, I only pointed out the truth. Don't worry Salubri edited the article and it explains exactly what happened. And I edited the Halibel article using the same exact wording.Thunderwitch 01:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Okay Well, whatever lol. The red marker is just highlighting the obvious. Im surprised you didn't see his belt, captain, haori, and ice claw talon. BTW, no chapter next week, its golden week. You might as well add splitting him in two sense that makes sense as well.Thunderwitch 01:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC)